List of English association football families
This is a list of English association football (soccer) families. ;Families included on the list must have # at least, one member of the family is capped by a national team on the senior level or an important person in the game of football (e.g., notable coaches, referees, club chairmen, etc.) # a second member must be a professional player or capped by a national team on the U-17 level or above. List *Fisayo Adarabioyo, Tosin Adarabioyo (brother) *John Alexander, Trent Alexander-Arnold (nephew) *Sam Allardyce, Craig Allardyce (son) *Les Allen, Dennis Allen (brother), Clive Allen (son), Paul Allen (nephew), Martin Allen (nephew/Dennis's son), Bradley Allen (son), Oliver Allen (grandson/Clive's son), Charlie Allen (grand nephew/Martin's son) *Eniola Aluko, Sone Aluko (brother) *Roy Bailey, Gary Bailey (son) *Alan Ball, Sr., Alan Ball, Jr. (son) *Arthur Bambridge, Charles Bambridge (brother), Ernest Bambridge (brother) *Jeff Barmby, Nick Barmby (son), Jack Barmby (son of Nick) *Bobby Barnes, Giles Barnes (nephew), Marcus Barnes (nephew/Giles' brother) *Jim Barrett, Sr., Jim Barrett, Jr. (son) *Gareth Barry, Bradley Barry (nephew) *Dave Beasant, Sam Beasant (son) *Arthur Blackburn, Fred Blackburn (brother) *John Bond, Kevin Bond (son) *Ian Bowyer, Gary Bowyer (son) *Ken Brown, Kenny Brown (son) *Steve Bruce, Alex Bruce (son) *Terry Butcher, Pat Nevin (cousin) *Neville Chamberlain, Mark Chamberlain (brother), Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain (nephew/son of Mark), Christian Oxlade-Chamberlain (brother of Alex) *Thomas Chapman, Herbert Chapman (brother), Matt Chapman (brother), Harry Chapman (brother), Harry Chapman Jr. (nephew/son of Harry) *John Charles, Clive Charles (brother) *Allan Clarke, Frank Clarke (brother), Derek Clarke (brother), Kelvin Clarke (brother), Wayne Clarke (brother) *Brian Clough, Nigel Clough (son) *Andy Cole, Devante Cole (son) *Kenny Cooper, Sr., Kenny Cooper (son) *Terry Cooper, Mark Cooper (son), Charlie Cooper (son of Mark, and grandson of Terry) *Pauline Cope, Keith Boanas (husband) *Alan Cork, Jack Cork (son) *Peter Croker, Ted Croker (brother), Eric Dier (Ted's grandson; Peter's grand nephew) *Andy Dawson, Kevin Dawson (brother), Michael Dawson (brother) *Jermain Defoe, Ryan Edgar (cousin), Anthony Edgar (cousin/brother of Ryan) *Nigel Doughty, Michael Doughty (son), Patrick Bamford (godson) *Bob Dowie, Iain Dowie (brother), Natasha Dowie (daughter of Bob), Becky Easton (wife of Natasha) *William Foulke, Jim Simmons (nephew) *Ted Fenton, Benny Fenton (brother) *Les Ferdinand, Rio Ferdinand (cousin), Anton Ferdinand (cousin/Rio's brother), Kane Ferdinand (cousin) *Fred Forman, Frank Forman (brother), Harry Linacre (nephew) *Frank Froggatt, Jack Froggatt (nephew), Redfern Froggatt (son) *Tommy Gardner, Hannah Keryakoplis (great-granddaughter) *Billy Garraty, Jack Grealish (2nd great grandson) *Steven Gerrard, Anthony Gerrard (cousin), Bobby Duncan (cousin) *Steve Gibson, Ben Gibson (nephew) *Kevin Glendon, George Glendon (son) *John Goodall, Archie Goodall (brother) *Jack Gregory, John Gregory (son) *Jimmy Greaves, Danny Greaves (son) *Jimmy Greenhoff, Brian Greenhoff (brother) *James Harrison, Matthew Harrison (brother), Charlotte Harrison (sister), Caitlyn Harrison (sister), Louise Harrison (sister), Mallory Pugh (sister in-law; Matthew's wife) *Colin Harvey, Brian Harvey (brother) *Tony Hateley, Mark Hateley (son), Danielle Hill (granddaughter), Tom Hateley (grandson/Mark's son) *Hubert Heron, Francis Heron (brother) *David Hirst, George Hirst (son) *Eric Houghton, Roy Houghton (brother), Reg Goodacre (cousin), Chris Woods (great-nephew) *Steph Houghton, Stephen Darby (husband) *Glenn Hoddle, Carl Hoddle (brother) *Steve Hodge, Elliot Hodge (son) *Lee Howey, Steve Howey (brother) *Charlie Hurst, Geoff Hurst (son) *Paul Ince, Tom Ince (son), Clayton Ince (Paul's second cousin), Rohan Ince (Paul's third cousin), Erick Young (Rohan's Uncle) *Stephen Jagielka, Phil Jagielka (brother) *Gary Johnson, Lee Johnson (son) *Harry Johnson Snr., Harry Johnson Jr. (son), Tom Johnson (son) *Michael Keane, Will Keane (brother) *Martin Keown, Niall Keown (son) *Cyril Knowles, Peter Knowles (brother) *Dave Latchford, Bob Latchford (brother), Peter Latchford (brother) *Rob Lee, Olly Lee (son), Elliot Lee (son) *Aaron Lescott, Joleon Lescott (brother) *Harry Lilley, Will Lilley (brother) *Jesse Lingard, Gabrielle George (cousin) *Kelvin Lomax, Kieran Trippier (brother) *Ray Mabbutt, Kevin Mabbutt, Gary Mabbutt (sons) *Harry Maguire, Laurence Maguire (brother) *Brian Marwood, James Marwood (son) *Alvin Martin, David Martin (son), Joe Martin (son) *Don Megson, Gary Megson (son), Neil Megson (son) *Jack Milburn, George Milburn (brother), Jim Milburn (brother), Jackie Milburn (cousin), Stanley Milburn (brother), Jack Charlton (nephew), Bobby Charlton (nephew) *Percy Mills, Nigel Pearson (grandson), James Pearson (son of Nigel) *Thomas Mort, Enoch Mort (cousin) *Gary Neville, Phil Neville (brother) *Keith Nobbs, Jordan Nobbs (daughter) *Afolabi Obafemi, Michael Obafemi (brother) *Terry Owen, Michael Owen (son), Richie Partridge (Terry's son-in-law; Michael's brother-in-law) *Cyril Oxley, Bernard Oxley (brother) *Louis Page, Jack Page (brother), Tom Page (brother), Willie Page (brother) *Jack Parry, Ray Parry (brother), Cyril Parry (brother) *Hubert Pearson, Harold Pearson (son), Harry Hibbs (Harold's cousin), Horace Pearson (also Harold's cousin) *Syd Puddefoot, Len Puddefoot (brother) *Herbert Rawson, William Rawson (brother) *Harry Redknapp, Frank Lampard, Sr. (brother in law), Jamie Redknapp (son), Frank Lampard (nephew in law/Frank's son) *Cyrille Regis, Dave Regis (cousin), Otis Roberts (cousin), Jason Roberts (nephew) *Andy Rhodes, Steve Agnew (brother-in-law), Jordan Rhodes (son) *Kieran Richardson, Jordan Brown (cousin) *Tony Rodwell, Jack Rodwell (nephew) *Wayne Rooney, John Rooney (brother) *Danny Rose, Mitch Rose (brother) *Jimmy Ruffell, Bill Ruffell (brother) *John Salako, Nigeria Andy Salako (brother) *Tommy Sampy, Bill Sampy (brother) *Kenny Sansom, Dave Sansom (brother) *Peter Shilton, Sam Shilton (son) *Martin Sinclair, Scott Sinclair (brother), Jake Sinclair (brother) *Jack Smith, Tom Smith (brother), Billy Smith (brother), Joe Smith (brother), Sep Smith (brother) *Brian Stein, Mark Stein (born), Ed Stein (brother) *Dennis Stevens, Duncan Edwards (cousin) *Simon Sturridge, Dean Sturridge (brother), Daniel Sturridge (nephew) *George Summerbee, Gordon Summerbee (brother), Mike Summerbee (son), Nicky Summerbee (grandson of George/son of Mike) *Mike Sutton, Chris Sutton (son), John Sutton (son) *Paul Terry, John Terry (brother), Paul Konchesky (brother-in-law) *Don Townsend, Andy Townsend (son) *Darius Vassell, Isaac Vassell (cousin) *Stephen Vaughan Sr., Stephen Vaughan Jr. (son) *Des Walker, Tyler Walker (son), Lewis Walker (son) *Danny Wallace, Ray Wallace (brother), Rod Wallace (brother) *Dave Whelan, David Sharpe (grandson) *George Wilkins, Graham Wilkins (son), Ray Wilkins (son), Stephen Wilkins (son), Dean Wilkins (son) *Ian Wright (father), Shaun Wright-Phillips (adopted son), Bradley Wright-Phillips (son) Jermaine Wright (Ian's cousin), Drey Wright (Jermaine's son; Ian's nephew) *Ashley Young, Lewis Young (brother)